


Like his brooding

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Early Relationship, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Shara comments on Cassian brooding and Jyn realizes she likes it and then has a sweet moment with Cassian. Inspired by thisgifseton tumblr and the sweet and awkward energy in it. Cassian and Jyn are in the early stages of their relationship.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	Like his brooding

“He’s over there brooding again,” Shara said with a sigh and a gesture at Cassian who was leaning against a wall and watching the hangar.

“I like his brooding and that’s not a full on one, he’s just thinking,” Jyn said then realized how weird that sounded so glanced over at the wiring.

“You know the types of his brooding? Of course you do,” Shara said and laughed before she went back to working on the X-wing. 

Cassian nodded to Jyn when she looked his way and she wondered if he’d heard them, “I’m going to get more caf.” 

Then she was headed to Cassian before Shara had a chance to respond and found him giving her a thoughtful look, “You like my brooding?” 

Jyn rested against the wall so their shoulders were touching and shrugged as she tried to figure out how to say what she meant, “Kind of. I like how you care, sometimes almost too much and I like your face.”

She felt him move closer to her, shifting his hand over so she could take it, then his breath on her neck as he leaned down and she looked sideways at him. If they hadn’t been in the hangar in front of everyone, Jyn knew they’d be kissing, “I like your face too.”

The smile in his voice and glimpse of his dimple warmed her to her toes and she went up and gave him a light kiss, which he leaned into. One of his arms slipped around her and she felt safe, no one else made her feel so safe. She almost forgot where they were until someone whistled and they went back to resting on each other, “I should go back, need to finish my slicing.” 

He nodded, everything about him still so close and hers, “Yes, I’ll see you later.” 

Then he did what he was so good at it and slipped away, heading towards Ops with a last squeeze of her hand. Later they’d have time together and she could trace the lovely lines of his face and tell him how knowing he was watching over her made her feel safe.


End file.
